Monitoring systems are used to monitor local environment and protect both commercial and residential property. A monitoring system can be, but is not limited to, a security system or a temperature control system. A typical system includes a plurality of sensors that detects various events within a protected area. The events can range from motion, heat, carbon monoxide, noise and glass break. A sensor can be either a wired sensor or a wireless sensor.
Wireless sensors are popular because they allow for rapid, low cost and easy installation. A wireless sensor can be either a passive or active sensor. An active sensor requires a battery power source that needs to be periodically replaced. A passive sensor operates by backscattering signals received from a reader or interrogator. A passive sensor does not require a battery. However, the passive sensor has limited communication range.